Described herein is a safety that allows at least partial enablement of shooting functionality upon reception of a signal and variations thereof.
Firearms and shooting are inherently dangerous. Patents such as those listed below recognize these dangers and attempt to resolve this.
Document NumberPublication DatePatentee4,375,135Mar. 01,1983Wigger4,476,644Oct. 16, 1984Laing4,682,435Jul. 28, 1987Heltzel4,719,713Jan. 19, 1988Nagle4,739,569Apr. 26, 1988Battle4,829,692May 16, 1989Guild5,183,951Feb. 02, 1993Bilodeau5,487,234Jan. 30, 1996Dragon5,560,135Oct. 01, 1996Ciluffo5,603,179Feb. 18, 1997Adams5,713,149Feb. 03, 1998Cady, et al.5,715,623Feb. 10, 1998Mackey, III6,785,996Sep. 07, 2004Danner, et al.7,188,444Mar. 13, 2007Danner, et al.7,506,468Mar. 24, 2009Farrell, et al.2002/0112390Aug. 22, 2002Harling, et al.
If firearms are dangerous, lots of firearms are more dangerous. If shooting is dangerous, learning to shoot is more dangerous. If you go to a shooting range establishment, there are lots of firearms around. And often people are learning how to shoot. These beginners don't even know the basics of handling firearms.